


A Helping Hand

by friendbuddypal (feebop)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feebop/pseuds/friendbuddypal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl notices Steven having a particular problem, and they both end up learning about reproductive organs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

Pearl draped herself on the living room couch, trying to salvage what should have been a nice, relaxing evening. Steven had gone to bed, Amethyst was busy accommodating Greg’s junk in her room, and Garnet was off doing who knows what. This should have been a great night to relax in a place that wasn’t her room. Tonight, though, didn’t seem to be Pearl’s night.

Every five minutes, almost exactly on cue, Steven’s door squeaked open, a pair of little feet clobbered down the hall, and the bathroom sink ran at full blast. The sequence of sounds made it impossible for Pearl to creep around the house in peace. Even more disruptive than the sound itself, was the question it raised. 

‘What could Steven possibly be doing up there that prompts him want to wash his hands every five minutes? He can’t possibly be using the bathroom that frequently.’

She would never be able to enjoy herself if Steven’s little routine continued. And, besides that, he should have settled down hours ago!

‘If I were to just go and tell him to go to bed, I’d never know what he’s up to.’

Upstairs, Steven began his plodding, again. Just then, Pearl realized what she needed to do.

‘If I catch him in the act, I can stop the noise, get Steven to bed, again, and find out what he’s up to.’

Satisfied with her little plan, Pearl waited for the sink to run, and stole up the stairs, towards the bathroom door. With a low “A-hah!” and a swift motion, Pearl threw open the door and finally caught a glimpse of Steven.

The boy was splashing himself with water. With his pajama pants down. And his… very engorged penis waggling around, and…  
Steven squeaked, and quickly tried to cover himself. In a matter of seconds, his face was a bright crimson, and he was sputtering out all sorts of flustered noises. Pearl, herself nursing a teal blush, finally overcame her shock enough to realize how embarrassing the situation was, and withdrew back into the hall.

‘That certainly isn’t what I thought I’d see. At any point in my life.’

Pearl let the awkward miasma around the bathroom to clear before she remembered her original purpose here. “Steven, what’s the matter? Why haven’t you been in bed all night?”

Steven let silence hang for a while, before ashamedly mumbling “I’ve been having a problem, tonight.”  
“And, it’s a problem that stems from your, uh… anatomy?”

Steven grumbled in affirmation. “I don’t know why, but everything has been getting swollen down there. Cold water is the only way to fix it. I think something is wrong.”

Pearl buried her face in her hands. She had not been hoping to be the one to deliver this talk to Steven. There were a few things that Greg could do definitively better than Pearl, and explaining human male physiology was definitely one of them.

“Nothing is wrong with you, Steven. You’re just… getting older. That sort of thing happens to all human boys your age. It’s completely fine.”

“Really? But this all only started happening when I started thinking about today’s mission. I thought maybe I was hurt, or something.”

That admission gave Pearl cause to think. What could have happened that would have spurred Steven’s “growth” in such a way. The day’s mission had be very routine: smashing up a monster, bubbling it, and heading home. The only aberrant occurrence had been towards the end, when a few nudges turned into a shoving match and Pearl ended up accidentally sitting on Steven’s face. How could that have been causing…

‘Oh dear.’ Her blush returned, in force, as realization struck. ‘He’s been sitting in his room for the last few hours, thinking of me sitting on his face, and giving himself erections.’ The idea made Pearl squirm, and a strange feeling began to settle in the back of her mind. She had no idea how to react, but she knew losing herself in thought wouldn’t help either of them.  
“Steven… There’s nothing wrong. You’re just a growing boy. Now, please come out.”

Steven sidled out of the bathroom, his face a combination of embarrassment and worry.

“Are you sure I’m okay? It kinda hurts, and it just keeps happening. Could you… check?”

They were both blushing profusely now. Pearl’s strange feeling was intensifying.

“Steven, I don’t think I sh-“

“Please!”

It was sort of cute how worried Steven was. Pearl knew he was just being a normal boy, but his erections were a bizarre mystery, to him. As awkward as the prospect of inspecting his penis was, it would probably put him at ease if she just played along for a moment. Her face was burning.

“Alright, Steven. I suppose I can check.”

Steven seemed relieved, at that. Gingerly, he pulled down his pants, and then his underwear, and… oh, dear. Pearl hadn’t expected it to be hard again. She didn’t think it would be so… BIG, either. 

There was no going back now, though. If she lurched away, Steven would only feel more abnormal. And, the unfamiliar feeling that was growing in her seemed to want her to get closer to it. Pearl squatted down in front of Steven, to get a better look it.  
Steven’s penis was so swollen that she could make out a faint pink hue to it. No wonder it had been hurting the poor boy. It was bigger and thicker than two of her fingers, she noted. When had it grown so much? 

Without another thought, Pearl gave it a push. The penis moved easily, but immediately rebounded to its original position when she took her hand away. The display was morbidly fascinating to Pearl, and she didn’t understand why.

Pearl tried it again. And, again, and again, until she forgot why she was doing it. What interesting things, penises were. As far as Pearl could tell, they were native to males on Earth, and in her 5000 year tenure on the planet, they had always been a point of curiosity. She was secretly glad that she finally had an excuse to handle one.

When she was done testing the elasticity, she decided to move to the consistency. She gave the head a little squeeze. Steven gasped. She suddenly remembered what she was doing. 

“Are you alright, Steven? Did it hurt?”

“No, Pearl. I was just surprised. It felt kinda nice, actually.”

The answer was good enough for Pearl, who snapped back into research mode. The tip was strangely spongy, but the rest of it had a firmness about it. It was fascinating to see nothing but blood and flesh become so hard. 

Pearly liked the way it felt in her hand when she grasped it. She decided that penises were far more entertaining than she’d thought they’d be. She also liked the noises that Steven made as she touched him. He seemed to be enjoying this as much as she was.

She decided to test Steven’s reactions, as well. She found that he squeaked when she pinched him, gasped when she grasped him, and made a cute groan when she tugged on it. She liked the latter reaction the most, and decided to refine her technique.  
Pearl grasped Steven’s penis at the base, and began to stroke it. Poorly stifled moans began to pour out of Steven’s mouth.  
“Pearl, that feels really nice,” he managed to mumble. 

Pearl was too engrossed to reply. Once she had the basic technique down, she tried to increase her speed. Steven seemed to really enjoy that. Pearl was glad Steven was having fun. He seemed to have totally forgotten the worry that had overtaken him just minutes before. She was also happy to have slaked her penis-curiosity with Steven. She couldn’t imagine doing this with some strange human.

Pearl broke from her reverie when she felt something wet on her hands. A film of fluid had dribbled out of the tip of Steven’s penis. Based on what she’d read, Pearl knew that more fluid would come out, if she kept going. That seemed like a fine way to end her inspection, so Pearl sped up the pace of strokes yet again.

Steven’s moaning rose in volume, and he put a hand on her shoulder, to support himself.

“I really like whatever this is, Pearl,” he gasped out.

“I think you’ll like it a lot more, in a few moments.”

Pearl had become very efficient at stroking, and she knew that Steven couldn’t possibly last much longer. His breath grew ragged, and his moaning reached a fever pitch.

“Oh! Pearl, I think something weird is going to happen soon,” he blurted out.

“Just let it happen, Steven. It’s nothing to worry about.”

After a few more strokes, Steven gasped again, and a warm string of liquid shot out onto Pearl’s arm. Steven hit her with a few more spurts, before finally collapsing to the floor with a contented sigh.

Pearl examined the sticky white substance in the meantime. It was viscous, and smelly, and she was fascinated by it. But, with the distraction of Steven’s penis away from her, she remembered that she had things to do besides play in semen.

She went to the bathroom, and washed her arm clean. As she dried herself, a shameful realization hit her. ‘I just did something out of the pantheon of human reproductive acts. With Steven. A child. And my family no less.’ What had come over her? She would have a lot to feel terrible about, tonight.

Before she could get a head start on beating herself up, a meaty little hand grasped her skirt.

“Thanks, Pearl. Whatever that was felt really good, and it fixed my problem.” She turned to face Steven, who was looking up at her with a little smile that she couldn’t help but return.

“I’m glad I could help you, Steven. Just, promise you’ll keep what happened a secret, okay?”

“Don’t worry about it, Pearl. I’m the best at keeping secrets,” he beamed, before his face turned serious again. “So, whatever just happened really is just normal, right?”

“Yes, Steven. It really is normal.” Totally normal. Not like a 6000 year old pervert who diddles half alien children. ”And, if you ever have that problem again, you know how to take care of it yourself.”

“Right,”he nodded. “No more running to the bathroom all night.” Just then, Steven yawned. “Whatever you did made me kinda sleepy. I think I should go to bed.”

“Yes, you should,” she agreed. Pearl followed Steven back to his room, and tucked him into bed. She gave him a goodnight kiss on the forehead, and turned to leave, before she hear his voice pipe up again.

“Pearl, what were you doing in the house this late? And how did you know I’d been getting up all night?”

Pearl took a moment to admire how sharp Steven was to catch that, before she started working on an excuse. “Well, Steven, you see…” Nothing came to mind, and she didn't have the energy for an elaborate lie. “I get a strange pleasure out of sneaking around the house at night, when no one’s around.”

“Hunh,” he replied. The revelation seemed to be the least odd thing that had happened to him that night. Without a second though, he closed his eyes again. “Well, goodnight, Pearl.”

“Goodnight, Steven.” Pearl shut his door, and slid down it onto the floor. She hoped Rose hadn’t been watching her, then.

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon the relatively cliche plot. Originally written for a secret club.


End file.
